


TDKR - Bane/John Blake

by kait



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012.11.11 updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	TDKR - Bane/John Blake

  
  


I just can’t figure out how can Bane/Blake have a happy ending.

 

 

  
**NSFW! NC17 NONCON WARNING**  
  
  
  


11.11

MINE.


End file.
